Kirishima's Crush
by cup1dm3l0dy
Summary: Kirishima has had a crush on Bakugou since he's got to know him but for some reason Bakugou knows? But who could have told him?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay before you read ahead of this I just wanted to say I haven't watched all of MHA yet, I will eventually and I will do more MHA stories but nothing like this. This I hope everyone likes (this is a Kiribaku story) sorry if there is too much detail into it, I am not that great at writing stories. If you have any tips please tell me…**

**Kirishima's Crush**

It was Kirishima's birthday and Kirishima grew excited when he woke up for his birthday.

"Yes it's my birthday! I hope everyone wishes me a happy birthday."

He gets up and walks over to his closet and grabs his uniform. He walks out of his room and into the bathroom and he then sets his uniform on the bathroom counter, takes his pj's off and jumps in the shower.

As soon as he gets in he starts to have shower thoughts and thoughts about someone he likes, Katsuki Bakugou. Kirishima has a HUGE crush on him but Bakugou doesn't know yet, until today.

A few mins later he turns the water off and gets out of the shower, he grabs his uniform and thought, damn it, I forgot underwear. So Kirishima wrapped a towel around his waist and ran to his room and went to his underwear drawer and grabbed a pair of blue boxers with a plaid pattern to them.

He ran back to the bathroom and got dressed. A few mins after he ate his breakfast he grabbed his bag and walked out the door to go meet up with his friends.

He saw Deku, Uraraka and Bakugou walking with each other. "Hey guys! Wait up!" he ran, Deku and Uraraka stopped and Bakugou kept walking 5 more feet ahead then stopped.

Bakugou turned around to see Kirishima running, and he smiled. He said to Kiri "Well if it isn't the red haired loser." Kiri frowned a bit and looked at Bakugou, he stared at him for as long as he could until Bakugou said something "Oi, why don't you take a picture, It'll last longer. "

Kiri blushed and Bakugou winked and smirked at him. Deku and Uraraka were very confused then they both turned to Kiri, which his face was really red, and he looked at both of them and covered his face. "Don't look at me, it's embarrassing." Both Deku and Uraraka turned their heads away and started walking with Kirishima following them.

Minutes later, they arrive at UA and headed into the classroom. Kiri sat down at his seat and thought about what had happened earlier.

Bakugou came over to his desk and slammed his hand on the top. Bakugou whispered to him "I need to talk to you after class" Bakugou gave him a pat on the shoulder and Kirishima's face turned red as a tomato, Kiri thought to himself. _Damn it, why do I keep blushing. I HATE IT! I don't know what came over me. I know I like Bakugou but I didn't know he'd be acting like this towards me._

* * *

The bell rang and of course Mr. Aizawa showed up a little late, "Sorry class, I had a small meeting with the principal. Don't worry, everything is fine, just discussing about the policies here but that doesn't matter at the moment." Mr. Aizawa talks about what is happening today in class.

Kirishima doesn't pay any attention to what Mr. Aizawa is saying. He starts to think to himself. _I hope everyone didn't forget my birthday, it seems like everyone looks like they did. They aren't talking about it._

**Well that's the end of Chapter 1. I hope this makes sense and I hope everyone likes it, if you want any changes please let me know and I'll add another chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I hope everyone enjoys this part. It took me a while to get everything together, well actually it has been that long. I just continued watching MHA, but i still have not finished. I hope everyone isnt mad im not...i hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

Kirishima wasn't paying any attention to what Mr. Aizawa was saying. He kept thinking if everyone forgot about his birthday.

Kaminari (sitting in front of Kirishima) turns around. "Hey, what are you spacing out about Kirishima?" Kirishima looks up at Kaminari. "Oh! Uh...n-nothing, it's uh-." He looks at Bakugou then blushed and turns his head away. "Promise you wont tell anyone else?" Kaminari looked at Bakugou and then back at Kirishima. "Of...Course? Listen..." he whispered to Kirishima. "Why do you like Bakugou? Isn't he a bit, violent?"

Kirishima blushed. "Um, because he's different to me. He, for some reason, shows me respect...I-" Kirishima gets cut off by Mr. Aizawa. "Hey birthday boy. Why dont you come up here for a sec." Kirishima jumped a bit then looked at everyone else then at the front of the class. "Oh, uh I um dont think thats...nesessary." he started to sweat.

"Nonsense, come on up." Mr. Aizawa said calmly. Then Kirishima got up from his seat and walked up in front of the classroom. He looked at everyone and started to sweat. _Everything is gonna be fine Kirishima, nothing BAD is gonna happen...right? _He thought to himself. _Well here goes nothing..._ "H-Hey guys" he waved at the class. The whole entire class then shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRISHIMA!!!"

Kirishimas eyes widen and was shocked. He didn't know everyone remembered his birthday. He smiled nervously and thanked everyone "Thanks guys." he laughed a bit then looked over to Bakugou, and he was staring at him with a nice smile.

Kirishima was as red as a tomato, and smiled at him and waved. Bakugou waved back.

* * *

At the end of class Kirishmia walked out of the class with Kaminari. "Hey, uh dont tell anyone else about what I told you earlier, okay?" Kaminari nodded "Of course." Kirishima then gave Kaminari a fist pump and leaned up against a wall to wait for Bakugou.

Bakugou comes out of the classroom a few mins later and turned to Kirishima. Kirishima panicked a bit but then calmed himself down. _Okay there he is, dont act stupid. Put a huge smile on your face everything will be fine. _"Hey." he said to Bakugou. Bakugou looked at Kirishima with a smirk "Yo. What's up weird hair, so you did wait for me. Thought you wouldn't." Kirishima blushed "Uh well I um thats because you told me to, I didnt wanna not wait for you. Ya know..." he blushed more. "Ya know, the red on your face looks good on you, you should wear it more often" Bakugou walked to him a little closer. Kirishima couldnt believe Bakugou gave a compliment to him...or was it? His whole face even more red "Oh um uh t-thank you" he smiled nervously. Bakugou walked closer to him and leaned over Kirishima while hes pinned up against the wall. "You're cute, ya know that?" Bakugou smiled and Kirishima looked at him and asked him "Why, do you find me...cute? I mean I have just a small crush on you, its...its no big deal really."

Bakugou looked into Kirishima's eyes and said to him, "Wanna know you told me?" Kirishima nodded a bit and blushed even more. Bakugou leaned in closer and whispered in his ear "I kinda knew you did before. And I found out myself." Bakugou moved back a bit still having Kirishima against the wall. Kirishimas eyes grew wide.

"Y-You did but how?!" Bakugou shushed him to keep him quiet. "Be quiet or someone will hear. I found out, because it was noticeable. You were always there for me and I am gonna do the same because, I like you too..." Kirishima looked at him and smiled. Bakugou whispered into his ear again. "Come into my dorm room, I have a surprise for you" Bakugou then backed up and walked away.

* * *

Kirishima watched him walk away and thought to himself. _I can't belive that just happened! _Then someone behind him touched his shoulder. Kirishima jumped and turned around "WHO ARE-" Kirishima looked at the person, it was All Might. "How long have you been there?!" All Might chuckled and said "Long enough to hear that you two like each other." Kirishima blushed. "All Might, its not nice to eavesdrop on someone." All Might laughed nervously "Sorry Young Kirishima, I'll try not to do that next time."

Kirishima said goodbye to All Might and walked off. He thought, _does Bakugou really like me? Or is he just playing with my feelings...NO if he was playing with my feelings then he wouldn't have kept this a secret he wouldve told Midoriya...or...no he doesnt talk to him much. He really does like me, huh?_

**The end of Chapter 2. Sorry that the last one was short, I made this one a little bit longer. I hope everyone likes it so far and I know All Might shouldnt have creeped up on Kiri like that just needed something to spice it up a bit...ya know?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3, sorry for the wait...I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter. WARNING this Chapter is mature audiences only. So if youre not 18 please do not read, thank you. Btw I have finished up to the latest episode thats until the new one comes out...Enjoy :3**

**_Chapter 3_**

_He really does like me, huh? _Kiri thought to himself. Welp guess I should get ready. Kiri went to his dorm room and then locked the door behind him. He set down his bag and took off his uniform and put on something more comfy until the time has come.

He thought about what Bakuou said earlier. *flashback* I like you too ya know? I think your cute. *end of flashback* Kiri smiled a bit, then frowned. I hope he's not joking around with me...

He started to get hot and his body felt a bit weak. "What's...wrong with me right now, I-" he was thinking of Bakugou and what he would do to him. Then he began to blush. "Bakugou..." he moaned out loud. He felt his dick getting hard, he started to touch himself. But as soon as he did that, his phone rang.

He jumped and looked at his phone. It was Bakugou, then he realised what time it was. "Shit! I lost track of time." He answered his phone, "H-Hey Bakugou, Im sorry...I uh passed out. I was really tired, I'm on my way right now dude." he hung up then zoomed to the bathroom and got ready to go see Bakugou.

He opened the door and Bakugou was standing right in front of Kirishima's door. Kirishima stopped then looked at Bakugou. "Listen dumb hair, I uh decided to come over here just because my room is a mess...so is that okay?" Bakugou looked at Kiri, and Kiri's face was red "Uh...sure come on in..." he opened the door more so Bakugou can walk in. "Um my room is full of boxing equipment ill just move those..."

He began to clean up he weights and boxing gear and then he sat down in a chair. "So uh what...uh what did you want to talk to me about?" He smiled nervously. Bakugou pulled Kiri up off of the chair and pulled him closer. Bakugou whispered into his ear. "I wanted to talk about you, I want to see if you can handle me..." He smirked a bit. "Y-You do?" Kiri blushed then gulped. Bakugou then pinned him against the wall "Well, of course I do. You seem like the type of guy to fantasize about their crush, ya know?" Bakugou placed his hand under Kiri's shirt and kiss his neck.

Kirishima blushed and moaned softly. "You like that?" Bakugou said, Kiri nodded with a small moan. Bakugou then put his hand down Kiri's shorts. Kiri's face turned red as he let out another moan. Bakugou proceed to stroke Kiri's penis as he then kissed Kirishima. They made out for a few mins, and Bakugou then went down to kiss his neck again. Kiri moaned out Bakugous name. "B-Bakugou..."

Bakugou continued while still stroking Kiri's penis. He kept doing that then he took off Kiris shirt and sucked on his nipples. Kiri moaned more and he started to touch Bakugou. Bakugou let out a short moan while sucking on Kiri's nipples. They both stopped. "Want to continue on your bed?" Bakugou looked at Kiri with a little smile. Kiri nodded.

They both walked over to Kiris bed, Bakugou gently layed him down on the bed and kissed him. Kiri took off his shorts while Bakugou took off all of his clothes. Kiri stared at him. _Fuck he's so hot! _Kiri thought to himself. Bakugou went over him a bit and kissed him and he kissed all down Kiri's body until he reached to his penis. Bakugou put his hand on Kiri's penis and proceeded to stroke. He looked up at Kiri, Kiri's face was red as a tomato. Bakugou smiled and contined to stroke his cock.

"You wanted this all along?" Bakugou asked as he continued to stroke Kiri. Kiri nodded "It feels, so much better when you do it..." Kiri moaned more. Bakugou smirked "Well will this feel more better if I did this?" Bakugou put his tongue on Kiri's dick and licked it down to the tip. Kiri began to shake "Y-Yes" Bakugou smiled and proceed to suck him. Kiri moaned more. "Oh, Bakugou...keep doing that...it feels so good..." Kiris eyes rolled back a bit and then looked back at Bakugou.

Bakugou look up at Kiri while sucking more. "F-Fuck, I'm gonna c-c..." Bakugou stopped "Not so fast..." Bakugou got on top of Kirishima. "Time for you to fuck me, dont worry tho Ill be fine." Bakugou then grabbed lube out of his jacket pocket and added some to his butt. "Now, fuck me...please shitty hair" Kirishima nodded and slowly set Kiri's dick inside Bakugou's butt. Bakugou moaned while Kiri began to move his hips. "Oh Kirishima, that feels so good. Yes, fuck me as hard as you can.~"

Bakugou moaned not load to where people can't hear him but loud enough for Kirishima to know he enjoys it a lot.

**Im sorry imma leave you on a cliff hanger. I am just tired at the moment and a little upset but dont worry im fine, and Ill feel better soon. Idk when imma post the next chapter but I hope you enjoyed this one. **


End file.
